


【朱修】人鱼的故事

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 朱雀人鱼，鲁鲁修正常人类。这是个跨种族恋爱的故事。





	1. 人鱼的诱惑 I

I

罗伊德给鲁鲁修打电话，特地感谢他愿意提供家中的游泳池，并且同意研究所的人时不时驻扎。虽然说也没有必要，每时每刻都派人停留。  
罗伊德说：“听研究所的人说，朱雀君对新居所非常满意，舒服到不愿意跟研究人员们一起玩。”  
“是啊。”鲁鲁修咬牙切齿，尽量不让罗伊德听出他的怨念，“他住的可舒服了！”  
“那就太好了，舒适的环境，有助于人鱼的放松，辛苦鲁鲁修大人啦，娜娜莉的学期报告，我们会好好参考。”罗伊德也不是笨蛋，当然把鲁鲁修最关心的事情交代了。  
鲁鲁修松了口气，作为一个设计师，这么配合突然合作，总算有价值了。当然，不可以让娜娜莉知道，身为一个合格的哥哥，对妹妹就该默默守护。  
鲁鲁修十分自豪地挂掉电话，心情瞬间好转，手中麻利地一撬一拉，粗糙颗粒的贝类打开壳，露出鲜嫩的生蚝肉来。鲁鲁修手中的转刀再技巧地使劲，一块生蚝肉就原封原样地，放到餐盘中，和其他的生蚝肉一起，组成一盘漂亮的生蚝拼盘。鲁鲁修仔细观赏，点缀了盘装花，切开一半柠檬，把甘口偏酸的柠檬汁淋遍生蚝。  
这就是朱雀的晚餐，他意外的非常、特别喜欢柠檬酸。  
鲁鲁修洗干净手，摘掉围裙，认命地叹口气，端起生蚝拼盘走向游泳池。  
在偌大的泳池边上，躺着一个半裸身体的美男子，栗色头发微微卷曲，碧绿的翡翠般的眼眸十分稀有，健康的小麦色肌肤完全不掩饰雕塑般完美的身材，简直是造物主的天宠恩赐！  
然而，当视线下滑，暧昧地游移到男子的下半身，会发现那里没有应该精壮健美的双腿，而是被一条两米长的大大的红霞般橙色美丽的鱼尾代替了。  
——没错，这就是最近被娜娜莉的研究所托管，赖在鲁鲁修这里要吃要喝，以稀有生物自居，顺道提出各种非人类要求的人鱼，名字叫朱雀，还有个本人……不，本鱼喜欢的同样日本的姓氏，枢木。  
鲁鲁修怨念地看着朱雀躺在水靠上，懒洋洋地拿着自己的ipad，正在看最新一期的搞笑天王——据朱雀本鱼说，他已经追过前三季了——他时不时发出开朗的笑声，水面下潜藏的宽大鱼尾正在快活地摇来摇去，手里也没闲着，往嘴里不断塞薯片。  
——这是一个爱看人类的搞笑综艺，爱吃零食，还对人类的事如数家珍的奇怪的人鱼。  
鲁鲁修叹口气，对朱雀喊道：“喂，朱雀，吃饭了。”  
碧绿的眼眸看到鲁鲁修时一亮：“喔！鲁鲁修。今天的晚餐是生蚝吗？谢谢你！”  
朱雀小心放好ipad，离开水靠，朝鲁鲁修游来。他非常习惯地支着下颌，搭在泳池边，看着鲁鲁修盘腿坐下，拿起餐叉，把生蚝肉送到嘴边。  
朱雀有手有……尾巴，可还是不太喜欢自己吃东西，他明明对刀叉用法非常熟悉。鲁鲁修心下腹诽，仍然尽责好好投喂这个“珍贵的物种”。  
不知道为什么，朱雀满足地朝他微笑的时候，鲁鲁修仍然会丢掉所有抱怨，情不自禁被那个染着阳光的笑容感染。  
大概这就是心软到没救的体现吧。  
鲁鲁修想起来第一次见到朱雀的情形。听娜娜莉说，朱雀是用歌声引诱他们，第一个主动和人类联系的人鱼，因为可以有好吃的，非常不怕生也不畏惧地答应了科研队人员的请求，到人类的地方住一段时间。  
这么好商量的人鱼，大家起初以为是捡到宝了。娜娜莉说到这里，咯咯地笑，温柔地像天使。  
“后来怎么样了？”鲁鲁修十分好奇。  
“哥哥去看就知道了。”娜娜莉故作神秘。  
身为一个设计师，鲁鲁修当然不想放过这么好的机会，可以从人鱼那里得到灵感。  
然后，他见证了历史。朱雀简直是非一般人鱼。  
“牛肉七分熟就行了，沃尔玛的牛肉不是都好的呀。”  
“咦？你居然没看过《恋恋晚餐》，我可是特别喜欢中名优子的演技呢。”  
“哈哈哈，我当然没有玩过这款游戏。psp带回去要进水的嘛。”  
“给我一张向井理绘的演唱会门票吧。有生之年我一定追次现场……你说尾巴？没关系啊，演唱会开不到六小时的。横滨Arina附近就是海嘛，回去很方便，你要接送我吗？”  
科研人员对“人类通”的朱雀表示束手无策，如果人鱼都像朱雀那样，它们代表的生活水准恐怕碾压大部分人类。  
兢兢业业科研狗，竟然被一条鱼嘲讽不懂生活，这种暴击只有更高境界的人可以驾驭了。于是，娜娜莉一下子想到自己的哥哥，她当然很喜欢朱雀，不过朱雀桑应该跟哥哥聊的更来。  
鲁鲁修被坑了一次，怎么都无法释怀。  
第一天，为了近距离感受朱雀尾巴的美，抓住设计的精髓，鲁鲁修请朱雀露一下尾巴。  
朱雀眨眨眼：“你可以下来看。”  
鲁鲁修本着正确的姿势，换好泳裤准备下水，然而——  
“哇，鲁鲁修穿比基尼呀，很正点嘛。”  
“……”  
“你完全没什么肌肉呢，很少去健身房？不过皮肤真好，跟其他男人不一样，细腻光滑——啊，你别走呀，鲁鲁修的腰好细，比女人还细。”  
愤怒的鲁鲁修抓起一盘水果砸过去，朱雀轻巧躲开，把掉落的水果捞起来都吃了。  
“餐前水果很不错，但是记得晚餐哦。”  
之后的每次见面都略为尴尬，朱雀毫不掩饰对鲁鲁修的赞美。  
除了手艺很好，长得漂亮，皮肤光滑，朱雀还会时不时点评鲁鲁修的着装品味时尚，非常有特色。这是个很有水准的人鱼，如果他不是那么爱戏弄人。  
鲁鲁修曾经一本正经地教他：“朱雀，很多话太热情了，我们人类社交，不会说这些的。”  
“诶？鲁鲁修不喜欢？”  
“当然的吧！”  
“我说鲁鲁修长得漂亮，厨艺很棒，设计天才，皮肤好，衣架子，很多人类也说啊，鲁鲁修不喜欢？”  
“……你不用特地重复。”鲁鲁修微微红着脸，完全不能直视那双翠瞳。他总觉得正被一条鱼调戏。  
“我说的都是实话啊。”朱雀的眼睛晶晶亮。  
“……随你喜欢。”鲁鲁修负气走了，那模样还不如落荒而逃。  
摄影观察小组在屏幕前频频摇头，这社交水平还不如一条鱼，竟然被撩跑了。  
没一会，鲁鲁修带着新做的三文鱼拼盘来投喂朱雀——比之前的份量要多。  
研究员略无奈地写下记录：朱雀的哄人技巧又高超了，成功获取比之前多20％的食物。  
临走前，研究人员特地来和鲁鲁修打招呼：“你照顾得它不错，有兴趣的话可以考虑来我们所帮忙。”  
鲁鲁修摇头：“有他一个就够我忙的了，我送你走吧。”  
他远远看见朱雀拖着腮，心情愉悦地翻着新一期爱豆泳装杂志。  
等鲁鲁修回来，朱雀突然问：“鲁鲁修，你的设计发表延期了？”  
鲁鲁修很意外，虽然有新闻，他没想到朱雀会关心这个。但他还是点头：“没什么灵感。”  
朱雀说：“你要不要下来看看我的鱼尾？”  
看到鲁鲁修瞪自己，朱雀摸了摸鼻子：“我保证不说你。”  
“算了吧。”鲁鲁修说道：“没什么用处。再说了，我不会游泳。”他其实并不喜欢有水的地方。  
“真的吗？”朱雀相当意外，“你看着非常聪明，几乎什么都会。”  
“我不拿手运动，才不像你呢，体力笨蛋。”鲁鲁修想了想，“还有吃。”  
朱雀并不以为意，反而笑着说：“下来吧，有我呢。电影里不是常常演，人鱼救人吗？你还怕什么。”  
鲁鲁修仿佛才醒悟，朱雀是个人鱼，他失笑：“我都要忘记了。”他想了想，在朱雀的再三劝诱下，换上泳裤下水了。  
鲁鲁修瞪着朱雀，直到对方聪明地什么也不说，这才放心又满意。  
水里有点冷，鲁鲁修浸入时，朱雀就游了过来，让他攀着自己的手臂。鲁鲁修摸着朱雀手臂的肌肉，羡慕地说他比模特的身材比例都棒，真是难得衣架子。  
“如果你来我的工作室就好了。”鲁鲁修惋惜地说。  
朱雀闻言失笑：“可我在研究所帮忙。”  
“我付的酬劳可比他们高多了。”鲁鲁修不屑地说，他有些不甘心的表情，让朱雀眼神柔软。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀轻声说，“我是人鱼哦。”  
鲁鲁修一瞬间愣怔，下意识重复：“是啊，朱雀是人鱼。”那就……不能帮忙了。  
“鲁鲁修总是忘记我是人鱼的事。”  
“有点习惯了……抱歉。”  
“鲁鲁修和别人谈起我，都是说‘他’呢。”  
“唔……？”  
“你没发现吗…”朱雀淡淡地笑，话语中似有深意，“他们可从来都是用‘它’来称呼我呢。”  
我们是不一样的。朱雀轻声细语，和平时的他不一样。  
鲁鲁修发觉他们来到了泳池中央，过了深水线，他的脚早已踩不到池底的砖块。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀在喊他，“你真的很美呢。”  
他突然松开了手，鲁鲁修瞬间沉了下水。鲁鲁修惊慌失措地尖叫，试图抓住朱雀的身体，那只完美的人鱼避开他，绕着他，任由死亡的恐惧攫获他，大量海水灌入鲁鲁修的口鼻，他的大脑瞬间空白……  
一个不容拒绝的吻，堵住鲁鲁修微微开启的唇。  
朱雀亲吻鲁鲁修，从他的口中渡过一颗圆球般的东西，顺着鲁鲁修的喉咙滑下……  
意识中断了很久，仿佛刚刚脱离死亡列车。鲁鲁修睁大瞳孔，突然抽搐着大口大口呼吸，朱雀依然扶着他，替他拍抚脊背。  
“你这个……你这个……”鲁鲁修气的发抖，这个玩笑开得太过，他几乎以为朱雀要杀了他。  
“我说了不会游泳，你明天的、后天的晚餐都没有了！你给我回研究所去！”  
“那可不行哦，鲁鲁修，你要跟我在一起才行。”  
“……哈？”  
朱雀露出阳光般的笑容，再次松开了手，鲁鲁修也再度沉下水中。  
“住手！！——唔唔——”  
鲁鲁修被迫张开嘴，预料中绝望的海水没有灌进他的嘴里，大量空气反而不断涌入。身体好像接触空气一般，自然而然少了水压，只剩下轻盈的漂浮。  
鲁鲁修为这样的变化震惊，耳边传来朱雀的声音：“鲁鲁修可以在水里生活了，跟我一起。”人鱼开心地抱住他，轻轻含住敏感的人类耳垂，满足地舔舐。  
“这是怎么回事！”鲁鲁修在水中质问。  
“我给鲁鲁修的珠子，可以让你自由自在地享受水域，这样就能在一起了。”  
“你到底在说什么？为什么这样做？”  
“鲁鲁修不会真的认为，我是为了要吃的才跟人类接触的吧。”朱雀笑得人畜无害，现在的鲁鲁修只觉得有些悚然。  
“虽然吃的也是原因，但主要还是找伴侣喔。”  
“……哈？”  
“我对族里的人鱼都不感兴趣，就想试试找一个人类。”朱雀开心地说，“鲁鲁修真好，只有鲁鲁修把我当成了‘平等的对象’，这样的鲁鲁修最美了。”  
朱雀亲吻鲁鲁修的手指，郑重地宣誓：“和我在一起吧，鲁鲁修，我会让你终身感到无比快乐，不论身心。”  
“……”过度惊愕而无法回应的设计师，似乎也没有拒绝的意思。  
第三天，因为下属反映别墅没人应门，罗伊德带着娜娜莉赶到鲁鲁修家，只剩下一个巨大的空荡荡的装海水的泳池。  
一个精致的信封摆在桌上，信件的内容充满感谢。  
致罗伊德•阿斯普隆德先生：  
谢谢你的帮助，我找到了终生所爱的伴侣，鲁鲁修真的很棒，我会让他幸福的。请转告娜娜莉，等我们安顿好了，未来的某天，或许会再度拜访。作为答谢，我也已经提供了不少人鱼的数据，合作愉快。  
您特别的食客 枢木朱雀  
这是……多么了不得的诱拐之术！  
罗伊德收起信，想到他可能遇见了，人鱼中最聪明的人鱼。  
真是可怕呀。

End


	2. 人鱼的诱惑 II

II

当朱雀捧着心心念念发售的2028春季限量发售《闪光的亚瑟》手舞尾摇，开心地翻出那台去年末刚刚败掉的第十代NS，准备立刻导入体验一番，正好来劝说他一起选择海洋净化课程的基诺叹息地说：“你这样会讨不到老婆的。”  
身为一条人鱼，居然对人类的事情如数家珍，怎么看都不正常吧！  
“有什么关系。”朱雀无所谓地耸耸肩，指着他的珊瑚架子上陈列的一堆杂志和手办，豪迈地自夸，“我至少有二十五个老婆。”那都是他抢到的限量景品，不惜夜游上岸，凌晨排队，就为了买到大手办那一刻的绝顶幸福。  
基诺甩甩黄金色的鱼尾，一副“你没救了”的叹息表情，拉着他的表妹——粉红色鱼尾的阿妮亚一同走远了。他下午还有一堂《鱼生选择》的哲学课讲座，没时间太耽搁。  
朱雀看着远去的一大一小两条人鱼，心底默默泛起叹息。人鱼族到了年纪，就要跟一位同族或近族结合，因而最近的婚礼特别频繁，朱雀光送礼金的钱就掉了几个大手办。但他不是在为这个介意。极少有人鱼是真正喜欢伴侣，因为“爱情”这样浪漫的事，选择和一位雌性人鱼度过终生，大部分的同类并没有概念。他们喜欢讲繁衍，念纲目，对基因研究特别热衷——最近博士毕业的基因研究学者的行情又涨了不少。  
朱雀是个古怪的人鱼，大学时候，他好不容易考入名闻全球的塞壬学院，却因为要去北冰洋念书而嫌太远放弃了，在日本海域附近随便念了所大学，喜欢上繁衍、两性类的课程，考上硕士的时候选择人类文化研究，尤其喜爱研究人类社交群体习性，是个对人类不明来源地迷恋的人鱼。已经有很多身边的亲友、同学说他将来一定会找个人类伴侣，把人拐到海底来。  
对此，朱雀不置可否。  
两条腿的生物蹦蹦跳跳的时候非常可爱，做出的动作不比他们开人鱼趴体跳舞的时候差，朱雀喜欢过三代爱豆，对AKB48尤其迷恋，然而随着毕业和退团，他也跟着抽抽嗒嗒过一阵，马上又感到无聊了。  
那天，他像往常一样守在魔像镜面前等最新一期《人生大赢家》开播，这个综艺办了三期，这次是第四期，朱雀同时追着不少综艺，他觉得人类节目的精华都在综艺上，可比那些空中楼阁的悬浮剧真实多了。  
这期《人生大赢家》的主题十分吸引人——只要动动手，你也可以改造自己的服饰，成为引领潮流的时尚达人喔！节目组请来了鼎鼎大名的时尚设计师鲁鲁修•兰佩路基，为几位手工达人的女性现场示范，怎么将她们身上普普通通的量产裙子，改良成创新独特又时髦的样式。节目组还选择了朱雀非常喜欢的一部《下妻物语》的片段，当他看到鲁鲁修•兰佩路基轻松地用针线绣出一朵彩色花样，立刻让一顶非常平凡的帽子，多出一点特色，他突然被那双白皙修长，骨节分明又灵巧的手吸引了。朱雀眨了眨眼睛，在刻意拉近的大镜头中，看见鲁鲁修因为女性观众们崇拜的呼声，漂亮的紫水晶般的眼眸里闪过一丝小小自得，仿佛那些钦佩都该理所当然，他下意识伸手撩过碎发，扣在耳朵后……朱雀心中轰然一声，被击中了恋心。  
鲁鲁修•兰佩路基能够在朱雀心中“最美的撩发”排行榜中独占鳌头，美丽精致的脸犹如造物主的恩赐，五官、肤色都那么完美，更令人爱不释手、不舍得移开眼睛的是那张看似面无表情，却随着情绪微微变化的脸。朱雀觉得这样的鲁鲁修美极了，丰富极了，如同人生一本永远读不完的书，迫切使人想要彻底发掘。  
——如果有一位伴侣可以陪我度过余生，那无疑就是他啊。  
朱雀默默想。  
他对鲁鲁修•兰佩路基一见钟情。  
节目进行到后半段，主持人邀请一位模特上场，她身上的造型就是鲁鲁修一手打造。那位女孩也很漂亮，长卷发大眼睛，走出来的瞬间引起场上的惊呼，漂亮得像个芭比娃娃。  
鲁鲁修的自豪和欢喜也一览无余。  
字幕上打出了女孩的身份，她是鲁鲁修的同胞妹妹，今天来为哥哥作客串，本身并不是设计行业的人。  
朱雀觉得女孩非常眼熟，但他一时想不起来，直到主持人询问下，女孩说出了自己就读的学校——国立海洋生物大学附属研究中心。朱雀瞬间明白了，女孩似乎跟随一个疯狂的科学家，就在前段时间登上人鱼日报的头条，那位罗伊德•阿斯普伦德，毕生追寻着人鱼的踪迹，想要更深地理解海洋文化。  
朱雀摸了摸下巴，他有了个大胆的主意，如果操作不好，可能会因为违法人鱼国际法上法庭呢。

幸好，一切都十分顺利。  
朱雀成功引起了罗伊德的注意，跟娜娜莉套到近乎，因为欣赏她身上改良的装饰，研究所为了照顾朱雀的兴趣——也是进一步研究人鱼思维，主动让娜娜莉请来鲁鲁修。  
朱雀摇了摇尾巴，他在鲁鲁修家中的泳池里，舒舒服服地畅游两圈。海水十分新鲜，鲁鲁修虽然无奈，但并没有选择虐待一条鱼，每天都有他手作的新鲜食物端上来，当他发现朱雀可以毫无障碍地使用刀叉，甚至筷子，就不太愿意亲自喂食了。  
“你明明可以自己吃。”鲁鲁修坐在泳池旁，享用着自己那份美味佳肴，并不搭理朱雀的卖乖。  
朱雀喜欢跟鲁鲁修共进晚餐的时候，他作为人鱼，一天只用吃一顿饭，但他此刻扮演着十分贪嘴的人鱼——大概有50%!!(MISSING)是(MISSING)真的，自然不会少央求鲁鲁修给他买零食。看着鲁鲁修气呼呼地丢下一包糖果，说了句“蛀牙我可不管你”，朱雀的心都要甜化了。  
他觉得鲁鲁修真是可爱极了。  
那人是认认真真把他当作一位平等的对象，如此毫无芥蒂交流。  
听着鲁鲁修送走科考人员，自然而然地将指代自己的“它”替换成“他”，抱怨的都是生活琐事，仿佛他们正在进行名为“同居”的人类行为。朱雀碧绿色的眸子渐渐染上了深泽，他一点一滴地汲取着鲁鲁修美丽外表下更美丽的性情，深入灵魂的那部分，这使他无法抑制地……更深地迷恋鲁鲁修。  
夜晚来临，窗外的圆月升到至高中空。朱雀甩了把宽大的橙红色鱼尾，双手按上池边，迅速而敏捷地攀上地面。他的鱼尾在甩干海水之后，轻松自然地化为两条精壮结实的人类的腿。  
朱雀并不担心有监视，在科研人员回去之后，那些设备自然也就停止运作。他像一尊移动的希腊雕塑，裸露着空前完美的身躯，大摇大摆走在鲁鲁修的家中，犹如逛着自家种满海草的庭院，习惯地跳上楼梯，轻手轻脚来到鲁鲁修的卧房外，效仿人类的攀岩达人，从露台之外轻松附上墙壁，挪移至鲁鲁修所在卧房的窗户，打开那层阻隔，轻松钻进去。  
鲁鲁修正在床上熟睡，他最近经常熬夜赶工，自然睡得很沉。睡着的鲁鲁修美的像海洋深处静谧发光的黑夜珍珠，轻柔的呼吸如最微妙的水波拂过面颊。  
朱雀心疼地抚过鲁鲁修眼睛下方的青色区块，那是他多日未曾好好休息的证据。  
如果可以，希望鲁鲁修能活得更自在一些。  
朱雀静静地、不为人知地陪着睡梦中的鲁鲁修好一会，他忽然想象这样大胆地不着片缕，出现在人类房中，被冠以“裸奔”习性的行为，会不会被直接抓进人类的监狱？  
他恋恋不舍地低头轻轻吻了吻鲁鲁修的脸颊，一片无暇清辉中悄然退离。  
留给朱雀的时间不多，他必须尽快和鲁鲁修完成“仪式”，将他转变为海底世界的双栖人类，可以陪自己回到怀念的日本海域的家。  
朱雀畅想着美好的未来，他会带鲁鲁修在海域广场中散步，如数家珍地告诉他哪些店铺有卖最新式的服装，不知道鲁鲁修是否接受人鱼的时尚，说不定他能引领一波新的潮流呢。他会带鲁鲁修去骑海马，教他怎么跟海豚玩追逐游戏，还有庭院里种着那么多海藻，希望鲁鲁修会对海洋园艺感兴趣。  
朱雀想了许多，他悠然地躺上泳池中的水靠，舒舒服服地睡着了。

“诱拐”鲁鲁修的计划非常顺利。  
朱雀想不到鲁鲁修竟然真的和他回到日本海，他到现在都如同做梦一般。  
夜海中的浮游生物积极地散发光源，海底美丽的微光世界中，朱雀躺在贝壳床上，欣赏旁边鲁鲁修的睡颜，舒展尾鳍的橙色尾巴开心地摇来摇去。  
他的伴侣因为夜晚的派对狂欢，以及后半夜他们不检点的放纵，刚刚陷入熟睡。朱雀嗅了嗅鲁鲁修的气味，他的伴侣已经浓厚地染上熟悉的自己的味道，在这片海域里能让人瞬间闻出来——他属于枢木家，属于朱雀。  
这令人鱼更加开心，将头埋入鲁鲁修的脖子里，兴奋地蹭来蹭去。  
鲁鲁修太过疲累，仅仅皱了皱眉，微微偏过头。  
等他醒来，就提请拜访岳父岳母的事吧。朱雀心底计划着，打开最新的贝壳手机，调出几张卫星拍摄的照片，那是鲁鲁修全部家族的成员们，三三两两地在世界各地游玩。他熟练地打开其中一对夫妻，鲁鲁修的父母——查尔斯和玛丽安娜，现在正乘坐豪华游轮进行环球旅行，同行者还有鲁鲁修的两位兄长及他们的伴侣。可以在他们经过这片海域的时候，悄悄上去打个招呼呢。  
朱雀撑着下颌，在指定地点戳个标旗，动了动只在水中显现的鳍耳，心情愉悦至极。


	3. 人鱼的诱惑 III

III

这是一场浮华而无聊的晚宴，看似高贵得体的人士三三两两聚在一起，谈些玛丽安娜不甚兴趣的话题，而她悠闲自得的丈夫正跟人斗棋斗得乐呵，据说，获胜者可以拥有一匹最新曝光的纯种赛马。玛丽安娜对此不感兴趣，远远望去，她那精明而洞察人心的继子正嘴角含笑与父亲作陪。  
那家伙又在计划什么吗？玛丽安娜思忖。  
自从宝贝儿子鲁鲁修莫名其妙地失踪，修奈泽尔约谈过玛丽安娜几回，不外乎旁敲侧击的那些话。鲁鲁修作为布里塔尼亚家族的孩子，对家族事业并不感兴趣，而是耽溺于稀奇古怪的时尚设计中——以玛丽安娜的品味而言，鲁鲁的审美当然太过偏差。然而，让儿子这样放飞地生活，这是每个母亲的心愿吧，虽然站在修奈泽尔的角度，她这个妈妈当得也太随性了。  
至于——被人鱼给诱拐了，这种无稽之谈，不过又是那孩子为了躲开家族任务丢下的借口吧。玛丽安娜摇摇头，她并不打算为此专门找鲁鲁修出来。也许是谈过几次气氛太僵，聪明的修奈泽尔歇去话题，在意料中父亲只会站在继母那边的认知下，他作为赔偿计划了这次的豪华客轮的旅行，用以安抚二人的情绪。  
目前看，似乎一切都很顺利。查尔斯玩的不亦乐乎，自己虽然无聊，也倒能放松放松。  
玛丽安娜这样想，目光突然为一位青年吸引。他看起来年纪不太大，一身白色西装做工考究，却连玛丽安娜这般阅品无数的人也认不出来。看起来是个身份不错的富家少爷，但是没什么印象。这很意外，要只知道这条船上能出入到这场宴会的身份的人，玛丽安娜理应一个都不会忘记才对。  
那位青年对玛丽安娜笑了笑，举着两杯香槟靠近她，卷曲的棕色头发进入她的视线，连同那双漂亮的碧绿色眸子，五官端正……是个亚裔。玛丽安娜挑了挑眉，她对人种没有偏见，只是社交场合上能数出的亚裔也就那么几家，青年显然不属于其中任何一方。  
她开始有些好奇了，那位青年已经站在她面前。  
“夜安，夫人。”顽皮的开场白略似电影剧本，这是在玩十七世纪欧洲宫廷的偶遇吗？玛丽安娜掩饰有些好笑的唇角，近看下青年比想象的年轻多了，他大概只能被称为少年，和鲁鲁修倒是年纪相仿。  
“真稀有呢，场中那么多美丽漂亮的小姐们，你却独独接近我的理由是？”玛丽安娜虽然不减优雅的微笑，但她周身散发出来的凌厉气息不是一般人承受得了，毕竟是布里塔尼亚现今的当家主母。  
“当然因为您独特的气质，深深吸引了正在为它寻找一位最适合的主人的我。”青年从容淡笑。  
果然，只是个高级推销商吗？居然能混进这里来，本事不小啊。  
然而，当棕发青年拿出一颗圆润光滑的直径80mm的珍珠时，玛丽安娜的表情是完全藏掖不住的惊愕……她双眼睁大，目光灼灼地盯着那颗无论从形状还是色泽都能判定出的珍宝，甚至忘记了回话。  
棕发青年见状，笑容更加灿烂。  
鲁鲁修说的没错，岳母大人果然对珍珠制品毫无抵抗力啊。

另一边的斗棋场上，查尔斯因一步之差输掉，心情瞬间跌落谷底，他的儿子修奈泽尔替他下场，勉强挽回一些颓势，然而父亲大人最想要的那匹稀有的纯种马没法到手，如果此时去谈价格的话，只会陷入完全被动。如果就这样作罢，查尔斯的气是攒下了。修奈泽尔面上微笑自若，心底倒是暗暗叹息。查尔斯在国际象棋上并没有多少深造，到底是哪个杀千刀的偏偏用纯种的血统马来让他下场，这么一击必中父亲的软肋，不得不令这位商业帝国二把交椅的男人警惕起来。不过，他很快知道了真相。  
“请等一下，可以跟我再下一场棋吗？”  
场中的灯光作秀般集中在一位容颜端丽的黑发少年身上，他精致五官堪为绝色，如同黑珍珠般美丽，漂亮的紫水晶眸子闪耀着宝石都比不上的熠熠光芒，纤细而性感的身躯包裹在选料剪裁皆如天工的服饰中。  
鲁鲁修居然出现了，修奈泽尔那位漂亮的据说被人鱼诱拐了的弟弟，竟然盛装出席，浑身装饰着大小不一的珠绣纹样，那些珍珠的饱满亮度，以及严格选取的直径大小，单是这套西装的价值就足够惊人。他亲切地和查尔斯及修奈泽尔打招呼，放下令人惊叹的稀世艺术品——一套全由夜明珠打造出的国际象棋。  
这简直是不可能，在场的鉴定专家宣布这套夜明珠国际象棋并非人工制品，而是全天然的夜明珠制成，引起不小的轰动。  
鲁鲁修用这套象棋来挑衅那位赢得纯种赛马的人士，对方作为一名棋痴，当然毫不犹豫地下场。  
修奈泽尔叹息地为这场斗棋提前判下胜负。  
他亲爱的弟弟的棋艺，可是从小在被自己摧残中进化成了怪物级别呢。  
修奈泽尔摸出终端机，划过隐藏资料的文件夹，里面新添入几张图制照片，他满意地勾起唇角，快速地朝一个未知号码发出信息：东西收到。我特地准备了3X-9936的惊喜，希望你喜欢。合作愉快。  
他很快收到了回函，只有一个大大的笑脸：二哥辛苦了，心意收到。  
饶是修奈泽尔也差点挂不住嘴边的笑容，心里腹诽两遍，谁是这家伙的二哥了！他不为人察地叹口气，望向场上像个国王一般露出邪恶又自恋地笑容，将全场难男男女女迷倒大半，以胜利之姿君临天下的鲁鲁修，无奈地认可了这家伙带来的新麻烦。

终于，一对璧人——如果能算是璧人的话，站在捧着夜明珠棋子不亦乐乎、以及亲吻珍珠笑逐颜开的另一对夫妇面前，乖巧地等待一个祝福。  
玛丽安娜撇撇嘴，她并不打算抢先在查尔斯面前说话，她的丈夫正把玩一枚夜明珠的“国王”，目光在稀世珍品和自家准儿婿之间矛盾地切来换去。  
就某个层面而言，朱雀——好像是叫这个名字，家世跟鲁鲁修的确不会差太多，但就是……查尔斯的目光扫过现在穿着人类西装的朱雀的两条腿，据说眼前这位准儿婿是条人鱼啊，把最疼爱的小儿子就这样拱手相让，也太违背伦理了。  
但他还是聪明地不说话。能这样准确无误切中要害，又送马又送棋，查尔斯缔造了一整个商业帝国，当然清楚都是小儿子一手安排的好戏，既让自己过了棋瘾，又给自己赚足面子，甚至那个二儿子是不是也参与其中，他还要斟酌一下。  
这意味着鲁鲁修非常喜欢朱雀，喜欢到可以帮他来应付自己和玛丽安娜，那他们还有什么可以说的呢？儿子喜欢最要紧了。  
而且……查尔斯偷偷瞄了眼妻子，玛丽安娜手中那枚珍珠让她开心得不行，恐怕早就被儿婿哄得妥协了吧。  
最终，查尔斯心里推演过无数遍，还是咳嗽两声，对朱雀和鲁鲁修小俩口说道：“偶尔也要回家看看，有什么需要问你二哥吧。”  
他也不管听到这句话的修奈泽尔有多郁闷，等着妻子容光满面地对儿子和儿婿嘱咐一些有的没的常规的下限的，直接逗弄得儿子满脸通红，儿婿笑得更欢实……算了，随便他们吧。  
修奈泽尔适时得体地说了些祝福的话，他在这种场合总是滴水不漏，既然父亲和继母都没有追究的意思，也就顺其自然。

夜幕的闹剧过去，朱雀拉着鲁鲁修回到他们专属的套房，只稍稍关上房门，朱雀就迫不及待将鲁鲁修抵上墙壁，热切地亲吻起来。  
“我真是太嫉妒他们了……”他嘟囔着抱怨，伸手轻盈地将鲁鲁修的外套，连同那件衬衫也脱掉，直到鲁鲁修只穿上一条漂亮的黑色比基尼。  
明知作秀，但是鲁鲁修一身盛服出现在斗棋场，惹动无数春心的场面，还是让远远观望，陪着岳母聊天的朱雀差点失手捏裂廊柱。  
鲁鲁修只能是自己的，他无论怎样的美丽都只有自己能享用。如果不是为了作战计划……啊，即便是作战计划也让心情糟糕透了！  
朱雀将鲁鲁修压上床，迫不及待地脱着自己的衣服。  
鲁鲁修勾起脚，反而推开他一些，认认真真地试图在火热中找回一丝清醒：“你的、你的腿……该回海里了。”  
朱雀眨眨眼，吻上鲁鲁修唇畔一丝得意。  
“不要紧，我比一般人鱼可强壮多了。”他近乎撒娇般说，“从来没有用这样姿态抱过你呢，我想试一试。”  
鲁鲁修微红脸颊，他不是没见过朱雀那根东西，但变成人类的时候是不是有变化，他一想到在意这件事，更加无地自容：“不都一样吗，到底有什么好试的。”  
“不一样。”朱雀轻声说，“我想以人类的姿态抱你，那是不管如何，鲁鲁修这辈子的体验，都是我的了。”  
朱雀会在奇怪的地方执着，总是说出令人窘迫的话，但他此刻精健的体魄又令鲁鲁修情动不已，不管怎样的朱雀，自己都会接受。鲁鲁修并没有选择用话语说出，而是轻轻啜过朱雀身体的肌肤，回答他自己的爱意。不管怎样的朱雀，他都会毫无保留敞开双腿，将朱雀完完整整地接纳。这是鲁鲁修选择的此生最爱的对象，最爱的人鱼了。  
月光透过落地窗清澈地流淌在他们身上，未着寸缕的两具身体如同画中最完美的呈现，彼此交叠一处，健康的麦色肌肤缠笼着白皙透明般细腻的肌肤，热情而热切。  
鲁鲁修意乱情迷的脸美丽极了，朱雀舔舐过嘴角，露出饕餮般饥渴又满足的神情。他并不知道，当他露出这般如野兽的欲求的脸，同样点燃鲁鲁修所有隐秘的爱火，令他情潮不落。  
两人在迷离夜色中深深地相爱，如同崭新的新婚之夜。

END


	4. 人鱼的诱惑 IV

IV

顺利通过岳父和岳母考验的朱雀理所当然抱得鲁鲁修归，再也不用担心不知哪里等待的远洋捕捞舰，以及那位皮笑肉不笑的二哥精明目光的扫射。  
对此，鲁鲁修十分疑惑。  
“你究竟怎么让修奈泽尔放弃对你的追捕？”按照他的认知，修奈泽尔那种绝对不干赔本买卖的性格，理所当然将自己归宿划去了可图利益的范围，不抓到几个人鱼族的秘密肯定誓不罢休。  
朱雀对此笑得十分舒心：“我给二哥标注了几张沉船图，那样有助于布里塔尼亚的股价飞涨。”  
“……”鲁鲁修十分无语。  
早几个世纪前的沉船被打捞发掘，的确会成为轰动事件。但鲁鲁修担心这样透露海底沉船的秘密，会连累朱雀被人鱼检察院提诉。朱雀安慰他这些无关紧要，人类的东西始终属于人类，哪怕在他们人类眼中，这些沉船上的宝藏多么价值连城，对于人鱼来说，只是对海洋环境的污染罢了。他们不过没打算跟人类深交，自然不会透露这些秘密，而且沉船上的东西，并没有几个人鱼有兴趣搬回去，他们倒是会借鉴那些精美的雕塑造型，用自己的技术进行更深层次的加工。  
鲁鲁修想起来朱雀带他出门逛广场的时候，的确看见过一些漂亮的雕塑，鬼斧神工，比当年他去博物馆参观的工艺还要精致。他在来到海底前，曾经想象过人鱼们生活的环境，也曾旁敲侧击问过朱雀，得到那个向来喜欢戏弄他的人鱼模棱两可的回答：“人类怎么生活，人鱼也怎么生活啦。当然，我可以在水底玩掌机游戏，也会收集人类的东西。不过人鱼一般对人类的东西不感兴趣，我属于稀有部分，只要去指定的地方兑换人类货币就好了……嗯？人鱼当然有自己的方法，想想你们怎么构建《哈利波特》的世界，差不多就是那样。”  
朱雀指的是在人类眼皮子底下，完全不为人类所知的一个堪称平行世界般庞大社会群体的存在，当然是种族级别的差异了。其数量和文化也跟人类世界的科学为对等的另一个体系，如果想要称之为“魔法”也未为不可。  
鲁鲁修没有深究的意思，他仍然为修奈泽尔平白多拿了几张沉船图愤愤不平。  
朱雀安慰他，就当我送的聘礼啦。他给出去的那些沉船图的位置，都在枢木本家或者亲戚家的地方，人类经常出现的地方，通常人鱼是不会去的，等他们把该拿的拿光，也就自然而然不会再被打扰。  
鲁鲁修听完才放心下来。  
他最近比较督促朱雀的学业，关于人类文化研究，有许多旁的分支，在不影响种族之间的禁忌话题下，鲁鲁修倒是很乐意促成这门学问的系统化研究，这让负责朱雀的导师，一个日本海的德高望重的老人鱼开心不已。  
无独有偶，自从朱雀娶了一位人类到海底居住，大大小小的人鱼，不管是不是跟朱雀有交情，都会闻风而来，欣赏一下两脚人类在海底居住的风采。有的人甚至特地到人鱼广场走动，就为了能偶遇他们夫夫，看一看一条人鱼牵着人类的手散步的奇特风景。  
鲁鲁修在陆地的群居生活中没少享受名人福利，自然也履行不少名人义务，无论是围观还是电视节目，他都不排斥人们的目光，何况刚刚到海底居住，见到的每条人鱼都是新鲜稀奇的，对他而言与其说自己被围观，不如说他在围观一群他生物呢，也是他今后的邻居们。  
朱雀倒是非常不高兴，他恨不能把鲁鲁修绑在海藻群后珊瑚小宫殿般的温馨小屋里，天天只有自己看到才好。尤其当他的好友们上门拜访，基诺开开心心地逗鲁鲁修高兴，告诉他另一头的大洋的人鱼风俗，鲁鲁修惊奇地盯着基诺的黄金色鱼尾赞叹美丽，对阿妮亚的粉色鱼尾称赞漂亮至极，朱雀难免地吃醋了。  
鲁鲁修从基诺口中知道了人鱼也有很多种族，在北冰洋附近居住的甚至不是人鱼，而是被人类称为海妖的塞壬一族，他们甚至会以人类为食物，当然像朱雀这样出生在日本海域的橙色鱼尾的人鱼，性情温和又热情，被称为追逐太阳的人鱼，不会吃掉人类而是会拐带人类作伴侣，当然也有人鱼新娘的传说了。  
至于什么人鱼肉的长生不老，简直是无稽之谈。人鱼本身数量稀少，当然寿命也很长，不代表吃了人鱼肉就能长寿。当然，吞掉朱雀的人鱼珠的鲁鲁修跟朱雀分享同等的寿命，等于紧密联系在一起了。  
“如果你要去北冰洋旅游，记得跟朱雀一直在一起，最好两三天就补充一下他的气味沾染，不然可是会被拐走吃掉的。”基诺笑眯眯地说。  
鲁鲁修十分无语，基诺这些话在陆地上可是会冠上“性|骚扰”名义的呢，尤其他说的沾染气味的方式，不过只有那一种。然而鲁鲁修看过朱雀的学习资料，知道对人鱼而言，什么羞耻啊伦理啊都不存在，他们只会以基因研究、繁衍天性来看待问题，就如同基诺理所当然跟表妹阿妮亚有婚约，两人谈不上爱情却理所当然接受一般。  
这样的世界，朱雀真的是那个异类。他讲究浪漫和爱恋，像人类般对纯洁婚姻的忠贞向往不已，这样的朱雀让鲁鲁修更加地深爱。  
鲁鲁修打定主意要好好规划自己在海底的生活，陪着朱雀融入人鱼社会，好好当他的人鱼新娘——某种意义而言，人鱼的新娘，的确是他现在的身份，甚至成为这片海域的人鱼们给他的指定称呼。  
鲁鲁修敏锐地察觉到了这片海域文化的不同，人鱼对人类的东西没兴趣，但海洋文化博大精深，他们不但自己的眼泪可以酝酿珍珠，养殖的大大小小的海蚌也产出丰盛，这让珍珠成为了人鱼的时尚文化。鲁鲁修因为母亲玛丽安娜的缘故，特别喜欢珍珠设计，他拿人鱼盛产的在陆地上绝对是稀世珍宝的珍珠们配合传入日本人鱼群中南海鲛人的独特纺织技术，设计出各式各样的珍珠衫，瞬间成为人鱼中的流行文化。不管是镂空，还是珠绣，鲁鲁修的时尚引领了人鱼族潮流，为此引起不小的轰动，许多慕名而来的外国人鱼设计师们，都争相来安排跟他作交流。一位叫米蕾的黄金鱼尾的人鱼，来自跟基诺同个故乡的铁腕设计师，同时也是人鱼中的服装大亨家的千金，自告奋勇担任鲁鲁修的经纪人，捧他当人鱼设计之星。鲁鲁修借助米蕾的帮助，很快打开了新的人生局面。  
他举办了第一届人鱼时装秀，这让日本海的人鱼王国迎来第一次世界级的盛典，还受到了日本海域的人鱼国会的表彰，比朱雀都要出名。  
鲁鲁修很快从“人鱼的新娘”变成“日本海的知名人鱼设计师”，他还跟朱雀的导师联合发表人类文化研究的系统学科分类等等重要的论文，呼吁严谨地开设专业课题，他那么聪明和博学，掌握人鱼的语言学也十分快速，即便如此依然用英文作发表，这引起了世界级的轰动，连大洋深处的海神殿都对鲁鲁修的杰出贡献表示认可。全球的人鱼王国们都纷纷在重点院校下设了系统的人类文化研究学院，并且力邀鲁鲁修来举办讲座。  
常年驻扎日本海的一名人鱼记者，叫迪特哈尔特的先生也对鲁鲁修陷入了疯狂迷恋，不惜任何代价从同行手中抢夺每个采访鲁鲁修的机会，当然，在米蕾的悉心照料下，鲁鲁修依然能应付这些事。  
朱雀越来越郁闷了，鲁鲁修虽然忙的风生水起，但依然不忘他的硕士毕业论文，朱雀每天都被回家的鲁鲁修强迫指导论文，并且严禁两人之间的亲昵关系。没办法，朱雀的论文截止期近了，再不好好努力，可是面临逾期交不出货的风险，鲁鲁修当然不会放纵他。在通读过朱雀的论文之后，鲁鲁修把朱雀的大手办们，还有一堆掌机和卡带都没收，规定他接下来的四个月不准上陆地排队抢限量。作为补偿，鲁鲁修会通过修奈泽尔帮朱雀先行攒齐他要的景品。媳妇这么高压政策，朱雀自然不敢怠慢，只好乖乖听话赶论文了。  
然而，面对鲁鲁修越来越知名的光环，朱雀再次感受到以前魔像镜上看见他做节目的郁闷，如今的鲁鲁修依然在海底耀眼地活跃，似乎他到哪里都会是那个最夺目的存在。  
朱雀为此心情郁闷了很久，但是幸福为先，还是乖乖听话完成论文得好。  
就在朱雀寻思该怎么让鲁鲁修低调回去，两人好好过一段小俩口该有的日子，他突然收到来自家族的信件。他那个日本海人鱼国会新当选首相的老爹，突然想见见儿媳妇了。


	5. 人鱼的诱惑 V

V

严格说起来，朱雀在人鱼社会中的身份其实并不低。枢木一家在日本海域的人鱼族群中是大户，家中多有参政人士，朱雀应该算是人鱼中的贵族，加上他又是枢木家的嫡子，出身的确并不比鲁鲁修差，甚至还好不少。  
鲁鲁修已经完全适应了人鱼社会，乍听枢木家的家主，也是日本海人鱼国会的首相要见自己，第一反应就是——身为枢木家的人，他居然忘记登门拜访这等礼节，果然是十分失礼的事。当然，这多半也因为朱雀并不提及家庭的情况，他只跟鲁鲁修说过母亲早早过世，别说鲁鲁修还未搞懂人鱼的节期，看到远渡重洋的基诺和阿妮亚，鲁鲁修自然认为，成年人鱼除了按种族天性决定伴侣，其余都是单独决定社交，所以不但基诺能带着表妹定居日本海，米蕾和迪特哈尔特这样的异种也能人鱼国际化地在这里居住，相比之下，朱雀不回家简直是小事了。  
一旦知道朱雀跟自己这个小小的珊瑚巢穴并不是朱雀的本家，鲁鲁修当然责怪朱雀不早点告诉自己，一边又很担心不知道要带些什么拜访礼。虽然朱雀强调不需要，鲁鲁修还是通过陆地上的关系，给玄武带去了日本大麦茶。毕竟是日本海域的人鱼族群，应该也多少受到那个岛国文化的影响吧——鲁鲁修通过观察朱雀特别喜欢岛国宅文化，推测玄武也会喜欢那个国家的风土人情。  
枢木家坐落在一片珊瑚群落中，高高的“天穹”掠过一群群观赏性鱼群，烧着“烟”的火山石炉，海藻蒲团，果然隔出了如同日式居间一般的房屋。鲁鲁修庆幸自己没有弄错枢木玄武的喜好，那位穿着日本和服出现的人鱼……虽然看起来明明严谨的面目稍微多了些人类才懂的诙谐，但还不至于令鲁鲁修失去教养当场喷笑而出。  
他恭恭敬敬呈上大麦茶，以日式礼节盘腿坐下，另一边的枢木玄武也盘起鱼尾坐下，远远看去的确像岛国习惯，甚至朱雀在鲁鲁修身旁也按同样的方式坐下了，这家伙平时在家里，可是习惯大摇大摆的把尾巴搁架子上。  
玄武对鲁鲁修寒暄一二，问起在海底生活是否习惯，鲁鲁修得体回答了，他们聊的内容十分无趣，却是两人都很有兴趣，唯独朱雀完全不感冒的内容——海洋的历史和文化，追溯到久远前人类当作传说的纪事，人鱼风俗和人类风俗的区别，甚至聊到人类的藏书和人鱼的藏典，鲁鲁修兴奋不已，他甚至提出想看看玄武的书库。既然已经是枢木家一员，玄武当然答应了。  
朱雀在心底哀嚎不止，他有十分不好的预感。  
……果然，当鲁鲁修面对许多以贝壳、甲壳、石简制作的人鱼书籍兴奋不已，玄武又邀请他们夫夫留下来共进晚餐的时候，朱雀就觉得离他带鲁鲁修回去自己的珊瑚小屋得有一段时日。  
鲁鲁修果然喜欢枢木家这些丰富的收藏，那是他作为人类生平无从可见的稀有文化，他迫不及待报上两个语言班，进修他的人鱼语，甚至到处打听国际人鱼语考级测试的时间。  
朱雀为此吃惨了苦头，论文出不来，鲁鲁不肯回家，手办被二哥扣在陆地，夫夫生活乐趣被剥夺。他只能趴在海草床垫上，哀怨地看着鲁鲁修，不停用尾鳍撩拨他，然而鲁鲁修只是嫌烦地挥开朱雀的尾巴，更加专心地读着人鱼书典的文字。当他看不懂的时候，会拿起贝壳终端直接拨给朱雀的导师，那位深造的老人鱼，反正问朱雀也不懂。  
鲁鲁修到底什么时候可以正视我呀。  
好久没有进行人鱼间沾染气味行为的朱雀，终于忍不住扑倒鲁鲁修，在他身上蹭来蹭去。  
“鲁鲁修，我要憋坏了。你们人类都知道不能憋坏身体，你怎么忍心憋坏一条鱼。”  
“呃……”鲁鲁修提醒朱雀，“人类之中有一种行为叫自|慰，你们人鱼没有吗？”  
“抱着尾巴自己搞怎么可能比跟你做舒服嘛！”朱雀高声抗议。  
“那你论文写完了？”  
“……”  
虽然是两回事，但是说好的事情怎么可以变，约定要遵守对不对？鲁鲁修耐心地跟朱雀说明，朱雀最终表示，就算不来真格，人类也好，人鱼也好，都面临憋着对身体不好的情况，那就互相帮助吧。  
鲁鲁修叹息着伸进朱雀布满鳞片的尾腹之处，红着脸摸到他的要害，努力帮他释放。至于朱雀，他也很习惯将手伸进鲁鲁修两腿间胡作非为。这对小夫夫隔着一团海藻，关在小隔间中忙活半晌，才红着脸出去吃饭。  
就在朱雀万分头痛如何带走鲁鲁修回小居所快活，枢木玄武以实际行动把鲁鲁修吓跑了。  
某一顿晚餐时分，玄武很自然地提到人鱼繁衍，光明正大地将目光盯向鲁鲁修。  
鲁鲁修非常艰难地顶着羞臊感回答父亲：“我是个人类的雄性，按照记载，不可能生孩子。”  
谁料玄武竟然更加一本正经地说：“不要紧，我们人鱼有特殊的方式，可以暂时改造雄性的身体，生出一个天然子宫，等到孕育结束后，子宫会自然萎缩排出体外。”他还特别宽大地表示，“这是为了照顾两性之中，当人鱼爱上同性，并不阻碍繁衍。当然，雌性人鱼也有类似的方法。你不觉得，这个做法比你们人类社会的情况，要来得宽容不少吗？”  
鲁鲁修干巴巴地笑了两声，他们就人权和人鱼权又进行一番实际的探讨，当天晚上，鲁鲁修就拉着朱雀要回家。  
朱雀当然十分开心，一口答应。于是，鲁鲁修承诺下次再来拜访，留下一头雾水和困惑不已的玄武，急急忙忙地离开。  
回程路上，朱雀还很“好心”地向鲁鲁修解释：“父亲只是跟你阐述人鱼社会的文化习俗，繁衍是很正常的话题，你不要往心里去。”  
鲁鲁修随口问他：“那你也想要孩子吗？”作为人鱼，朱雀的天性应该也想繁衍才对。  
朱雀说：“我看过人类的综艺节目，似乎人类社会里，女性是否必定生育也有不同看法，所以，鲁鲁修应该也不是非要生孩子吧。”  
这不是生不生孩子的问题，在这之前根本不知道你们能让雄性生子啊。鲁鲁修在心底默默吐槽。  
“没关系，鲁鲁修慢慢考虑就好。”朱雀安抚他，“人鱼的寿命很长，人鱼成年后有自发自主权，除了繁衍生存，我们人鱼对生育并没有社会性的责任感。”  
鲁鲁修敷衍地点头。

他们回到了珊瑚小屋，鲁鲁修感慨朱雀果然是从枢木家出来，对珊瑚制品也有特别的喜好，从搭建的材料到挑选的屋内摆设，无一不带着枢木家的影子，这或许是原始的筑巢习性的影响。  
回归正常生活后，鲁鲁修开始更多考虑人鱼社会的第一要事，那就是繁衍。尽管朱雀安慰他，但鲁鲁修明白，太过高调会带来不好的弊端，必然的差异会被大家关注，继而成为众矢之的，比如孩子——外间将如何看待他跟朱雀的孩子？如果他们切实地繁衍，那么人鱼和人类的结合，一个孩子会被人鱼社会接受吗？没有繁衍行为的人鱼的伴侣，是否会带来不好的社会影响？  
鲁鲁修并不是在人类多元化的世界生活，他在海底陪伴人鱼共居，他不得不以社会学的角度来考虑，他和朱雀的生活能否持续到长长久久。他得维护自己的婚姻，还有跟丈夫的这个家，这些是十分现实的事。  
虽然朱雀并没有强迫他，但是朱雀的本性再喜欢人类也不可能轻易改变，深深刻印在人鱼基因中的繁衍天性，甚至不需要以社会责任来督促。  
鲁鲁修轻咬嘴唇，他不可能对朱雀的喜好视若无睹，更不可能无视一些事。  
朱雀并不清楚鲁鲁修的想法，他只觉得鲁鲁修比过去要深入简出，除了米蕾带来的工作，基本不会出门，这让他有更多时间帮朱雀修改论文，指导他更贴近点研究课题。朱雀对此又甜蜜又负担，然而如果让鲁鲁修像以前那样高调地在人鱼社会大放异彩，他宁可鲁鲁修在家里制造论文监牢，这样还能偶尔偷吃几块豆腐。  
功夫不负有心人，二者各怀心思的努力下，朱雀的论文顺利出炉提交。他开心地抱着鲁鲁修在家中上蹿下翻，差点把鲁鲁修带晕。也许晕了才更好。  
鲁鲁修奖励朱雀的努力，陪他在小屋中渡过了甜蜜缠绵的三天，谢绝所有访客。等他再次出现米蕾面前，他身上朱雀气味的浓厚度已经让米蕾气愤的无法靠近，更别说上人鱼T台走场秀。  
“你就像个活体的枢木朱雀的所有物！所有物知道吗！”米蕾大伤脑筋。  
鲁鲁修眨眨眼：“哪里不对吗？”  
以人鱼社会的标准，他原本就属于朱雀。  
“那会打破所有慕名而来的人鱼们的幻想。”米蕾说，“像个明星那样，人鱼之星！梦幻色彩可以添加你的知名度，我甚至都为你安排新一季的‘人鱼之恋’特制香水，帮你一时遮断你丈夫的标记呢。现在全白费了，你身上味道浓厚的连幻想的画面都不会有！”  
鲁鲁修举起双手：“我可没有一时遮断朱雀标记的打算，如果走T台需要这样付出，他会不高兴，我也不乐意。要不然，你换一位模特？”  
鲁鲁修提议让妮娜来走这场人鱼秀，米蕾一手创办的时装盛典，她栽培出来的模特再合适不过。  
“可别，妮娜自从在波罗的海对一位人类少女一见钟情，已经茶饭不思许久。她倒是想来拜访，顺便向朱雀取经，问问如何能成功拐带一位少女来海底。”米蕾一副你别继续给我添乱的表情。  
“那不是刚好，你劝她成功走完这场秀，不但朱雀可以给她建议，我也可以帮助她在陆地上见到心上人，如果她能给出资料。”鲁鲁修说道。  
米蕾似乎动摇了，但她仍然表示再考虑。鲁鲁修并不着急，如果能成就另一段人鱼恋的佳话，他就不是当前唯一一个在人鱼社会中居住的人类，那会生出许多亲切。


	6. 人鱼的诱惑 VI

VI

似有若无的绢丝般的衣料缠裹那身柔韧的身体，一枚珍珠从肩颈滑过完美弧度，那双美丽的紫水晶眼眸，半含凌厉与性感，透过镜头望向每位被蛊惑的人鱼。  
鲁鲁修•Vi•布里塔尼亚。日本海的著名设计师，人鱼的新娘，邀请您关注这场时尚大秀，相信您一定不负期望，满载而归。  
这段宣传CM出自米蕾策划之手，占据人鱼新闻网视频点击量榜首久久不落。  
鲁鲁修美得像颗最珍贵的黑珍珠，绽放属于他的独有光彩，白洁修长的两条长腿，自然拱起一个弧度，那只手轻搭下颌，抵住人类唇角一抹魅惑的似笑非笑。作为本期《人鱼时尚》的封面人物，他再度令许多人鱼为之迷恋不已，短短数日就已销量破万，内里还附有迪特哈尔特的独家采访。朱雀捧着这本杂志，手在不停发抖，让帮他买回来的基诺误以为老朋友是高兴。  
“你媳妇真厉害。”基诺入乡随俗，更换了特殊称谓，“阿妮亚报了服装设计，她也很崇拜鲁鲁修呢，如果他在的话，记得帮我表妹要个签名。”  
朱雀几乎泪流满面，他张着嘴嗫嚅着道谢不出，只是深重地点点头，随手递上两张这次人鱼时尚秀的门票。  
基诺兴高采烈地回去。  
为什么鲁鲁修要被那么多人喜欢，只有我喜欢他不行吗。  
朱雀陷入深重的怨念，最近几天鲁鲁修突然宣布在米蕾的公馆暂住，为帮助训练名为妮娜的人鱼模特。好容易交完报告，计划跟鲁鲁修前往中国南海附近旅游，顺便买些鲛人族的稀有布料讨好他的朱雀，顿时感到有苦说不出。  
他怨念地在摊在家中的贝壳床上，像翻鱼滚锅那样不停转来转去，尾巴也失去鲜活地蔫蔫浅搁。鲁鲁修不足重症，这让他如何度过漫漫长夜。朱雀颓废一会，终于弹起身子，游鱼转悠数圈，决定找媳妇去。  
此刻，鲁鲁修正拿着一本尤菲米娅的相册，递给泪眼汪汪的妮娜。真是天下无巧不成书，妮娜在波罗的海奇遇的那位少女，竟然就是布里塔尼亚家的亲戚，所谓人人都有一个表妹那位鲁鲁修的表妹。尤菲很小就因为失去双亲过继给布里塔尼亚本家，陪伴娜娜莉成长，自然跟鲁鲁修也很熟悉。  
鲁鲁修想也不想用一套相片收买妮娜，给她打气——只有将真正的风采展示给心爱的人，她才会被最完美的你折服。  
妮娜怯生生地问：“鲁鲁修也是因为……朱雀的风采……被他折服吗？”  
鲁鲁修轻咳两声，没有回答这个问题。但是妮娜并不想放过他，那双小心翼翼的大眼睛，仿佛在要个切实的答案。  
鲁鲁修只好说：“可能是……可能也不是吧……”  
“到底是怎样？”连一旁作陪的米蕾也感到好奇不已。  
鲁鲁修说：“我第一次见到朱雀，他懒洋洋泡在很狭窄的人造防水池子里，向研究人员们推销新鲜生蚝应该在哪里捕捞。”他想了想，仿佛又回到那个场景，不自觉宠溺地淡淡微笑，“我当时在想，他的午餐没吃饱吧。还有，那条尾巴可真漂亮，挤在狭小的地方，应该很不舒服。就想给他换个大点的地方。”  
后来，鲁鲁修当然就把朱雀带回别墅，换掉泳池的水，让朱雀住的舒服了。  
米蕾受不住拍过来的一脸冷冰冰的狗粮，摇头叹息退开去。  
妮娜倒是似有所悟：“……鲁鲁修是喜欢朱雀的尾巴吗？如果、如果我在那位大人面前摆出尾巴，她也会喜欢我吗？”  
这似乎很难讲。  
鲁鲁修没法给妮娜明确的答复，却也没法否认：“虽然朱雀橙色的尾巴很漂亮，但果然，还是因为那个笑容。”那样能融化坚冰的开朗、阳光的笑容，无忧无虑又十分温暖，真正打动了鲁鲁修万年不变的心。  
起初，他对喜欢上人鱼这件事也挺矛盾，但他发现和朱雀在一起，不但烹饪手艺常常被夸奖，还会令他忘记对方是人鱼，果然是因为宿命的缘故吗？  
“什么是宿命？”妮娜问。  
“大概就是注定要在一起的人。”鲁鲁修耐心地解释，妮娜在他眼里和人类社会中不谙世事的小女孩差不多，他并不认为可以向一条人鱼灌输人类的浪漫，除开朱雀是那个异类，但他着实愿意将自己跟朱雀的情感，一并他们的结合，用宿命的缘分来定义。  
“总之，你如果想引起尤菲米娅的注意，就得先让自己变成最好的样子，然后，才能接近她，诉说你的喜爱，看看她是否愿意接纳你。”  
这是人类世界的追求方式，鲁鲁修将它教给妮娜。这也许违反了人鱼社会的条例，但是希望对方幸福的心情，无论如何也不该被俗例束缚。米蕾和在场的工作人员，都没有阻止鲁鲁修。  
偷偷溜进来，幸福地听了大半天墙角的朱雀，睁着一对泪汪汪的大眼睛，只想好好抱住他的新娘，诉说那直到天荒地老的爱恋。  
朱雀也的确这样做了，不出意外引起鲁鲁修的高声。  
“你怎么会在这里！”  
“鲁鲁修……呜哇，我要爱你一辈子！”  
“等等，朱雀你干什么……”  
鸡飞狗跳一阵，鲁鲁修被强壮的朱雀扑倒，不慎踩断几根彩带，导致特殊的装饰雕塑缓缓倒下来，差点砸到两人。危急之间，朱雀抽动宽大的鱼尾，卷起强大水流把那座雕像生生“抽”偏。海底漫起阵阵砂雾，朱雀抱着鲁鲁修矫健地游出，将他放在一株海草上。  
人鱼们也陆陆续续游出来，拍打身体粘上的砂砾。  
鲁鲁修目瞪口呆看着朱雀，他从未想过朱雀的尾巴居然如此强悍，如果他在海中定点高速旋转游动，毫不意外能造出一个深海漩涡。  
“鲁鲁修，你没事吗？”朱雀担忧地动动鳍耳，讨好地亲了亲鲁鲁修的白皙脸蛋。  
鲁鲁修摇摇头，他仍然未从震惊中恢复。  
米蕾不满地制止朱雀：“虽然鲁鲁修可以不用上台走秀，但你不要再给他增加味道啦。”  
朱雀闻言眯了眯眼睛，搂紧鲁鲁修说：“鲁鲁修本来就是我的，带着我的味道上去不是更好吗？”  
“你这个……”米蕾无言以对，“好吧，好吧。但是为他的事业着想，朱雀请你稍微克制一点。”  
鲁鲁修安抚地摸上朱雀脸颊，给米蕾一个“交给我”的眼神。  
“我有一个注意。”他对朱雀说。

深海中无数闪光的粼鱼旋转出巨大的鱼灯游阵，照亮这片人鱼时尚舞台的“会场”。珊瑚丛的矮墙上缀满美丽的夜明珠，各国知名人鱼设计师纷纷前来，组成一道时尚美丽的风景。珍珠一直是人鱼服饰中不可避免的主题，鲁鲁修的设计喜欢以珍珠并用南海鲛人的织造，人鱼模特们的游姿和排阵，也是经过鲁鲁修和米蕾精心商讨，排演出的效果。  
早在第一届人鱼时装走秀盛典上就见过的奇景，如今再次上演，场内外指间闪光灯无数，人鱼摄像师们扛着大大的魔像镜摄录装置，记者们也不吝啬拍照。  
妮娜身着鲁鲁修的最新设计“海洋瑰宝之初”登台压轴，她诠释出人鱼少女的独特羞涩和美好年华，可惜人鱼字典中没有“如花般美好”、“花样年华”等词汇，除了赞美和赞叹，也不会出现献花的场面。当然，鲁鲁修为妮娜戴上那颗镶嵌珍珠的桂冠。  
他出现的时候，令在场诸鱼纷纷惊叹。轻薄装束搭配只有一颗简单珍珠的缀饰，鲁鲁修如朱雀倾慕那般，自身就是一颗璀璨的属于海底暗夜的黑珍珠。他漂亮的紫水晶眸子流光四溢，谢幕时身上缠裹着他分辨不出，却是每条人鱼都闻出来的枢木朱雀专属的气味。  
这令许多人鱼设计师，从陌生国度而来的人鱼们精准地找到看台上的朱雀，纷纷向他道贺，欣羡他拥有这样一位出色的伴侣。朱雀前所未有地感到自豪，这比他自己被夸奖的时候要开心数百倍。  
鲁鲁修带着得意的表情，远远地望着朱雀。他才不会告诉那个体力笨蛋，除了向全世界宣布，自己属于朱雀外，这也是变相地宣布，朱雀属于自己。  
人鱼时尚秀圆满结束，大家闹起庆功宴，妮娜则兴奋地穿着那身鲁鲁修的设计，奔向她海面上的目标。  
朱雀问鲁鲁修：“你觉得你那位表妹会接受妮娜吗？”  
鲁鲁修小声说：“无论如何都是宿命的安排。”  
不管妮娜是否能追求到尤菲米娅，不管这片海域是否会迎来第二位人类，鲁鲁修也决定跟朱雀好好地在人鱼社会里生活。那无关他在此处是否有同类，是否需要人类习俗和文化来轻减思乡之情。  
朱雀和鲁鲁修远离人群，他们消失在海藻墙壁那段，米蕾聪明地让大家不要去打扰。  
或许，因为鲁鲁修的缘故，她渐渐体会到在人鱼世界，也可以稍微讲究些人类喜欢谈论的话题，比如爱情，比如缘分……比如宿命。  
那些大大小小发光的粼鱼，如同海中荡漾的星辰之海，置身其中，仿佛周身环绕着群星。  
这宏大瑰丽的美景之中，朱雀和鲁鲁修尽情恣意地拥吻。

END 


	7. 人鱼恋爱白皮书 I

I

爱上一条人鱼是什么感觉？  
……能有什么感觉，就是那种感觉啊。  
鲁鲁修的讷讷之言，没有打消好奇者的探询，也许在他们眼里，这段感情……不，这段婚姻本身，就充满了猎奇的味道。  
可是他着实无法判断，或者说分辨，爱上一个人鱼和爱上一个人有什么区别。  
鲁鲁修在遇见朱雀以前，一直过着情窦未开的生活，不仅于精神层面没有喜欢的对象，思春期乃至成年会有的某种冲动，也未能令他打破洁癖的习惯，随随便便缔结一段肉体的关系。  
他过着许多人眼中不正常的清心寡欲，本人却认为岁月静好的生活，早早将所有感情寄托给了他的胞妹娜娜莉，以及他所热爱的服装设计师的工作。  
说到这不合常理的亲情羁绊，得追溯到他两位父母传奇般的人生了。  
查尔斯•D•布里塔尼亚，作为布里塔尼亚商业帝国的奠基者，他背后的女人自然不可小觑，然而红颜或许从来薄命，无论出身、样貌、气度、见识都堪称完美的妻子，在她的儿子修奈泽尔成年不久就因为疾病过世。查尔斯得以名正言顺将玛丽安娜娶回家——没错，对于查尔斯这样的男人，拥有情妇并不是什么稀罕事，据说他有过108位情妇，从来风月不断。而这样的男人将他的一位情妇带入家中，并且成为他新的妻子，很难不让人多作遐想。玛丽安娜和修奈泽尔的家族争斗传闻也成为八卦杂志热爱的部分，无论真实如何，是否杜撰，总能带动一点数字销量。  
鲁鲁修出生在这样的环境，无论他是否愿意，外间的眼光总放在家族争斗、继承权等话题，从小到大饱受骚扰，他对此深恶痛绝。当他的妹妹娜娜莉出世，他自然而然把保护妹妹不受侵扰的责任扛起来。  
随着父母的随心所欲，异于普通家庭的父母亲情、兄弟友情总会影响豪门子弟的性情。所幸，修奈泽尔与鲁鲁修称得上兄友弟恭，甚至他这位异母兄长对他的操心更多过了亲生父母。  
但这并不能让鲁鲁修改变更多想法——人类无聊透了，除了娜娜莉和设计，他没有更多需求，甚至厌烦不断加给他的东西。姓氏、家族、名分，永远活在八卦杂志中的待上位继承人……鲁鲁修毅然选择将挥之不去的曝光率转变为设计师的光环。  
当他这样做，他似乎在摆脱布里塔尼亚的姓氏，这让轻而易举看穿他的哥哥大为恼怒。似乎有记忆以来，鲁鲁修从未见过喜怒不形于色的修奈泽尔这般愤怒。在他不知所措的时候，他的母亲，玛丽安娜替他挽回局面。  
鲁鲁修可以尽情去做喜欢的事，布里塔尼亚有修奈泽尔就够了。  
玛丽安娜正面挑战修奈泽尔的起因，二人的立场，和外间的揣测截然不同。  
鲁鲁修扔掉面目全非的报纸，感到疲累。他搬回郊区的别墅，重新过上认真敬业的日子，他甚至以为自己会永远这样过完余生。  
然而朱雀出现了。  
他那么像人类，又不是人类。他快乐，简单，没心没肺地享受喜爱的事物，如数家珍地不吝赞美。正如他那样赞美鲁鲁修，不出于任何一种鲁鲁修已知的情况。他想，他喜欢朱雀，为那个灿烂得足以扫清阴霾的笑容，犹如一道射进灰色世界的阳光。  
朱雀并不如鲁鲁修想的单纯，甚至作为人鱼，他的聪明已经到了狡猾的地步，只是那张人畜无害的脸总会放松人类的戒备。  
那又如何呢……鲁鲁修认为，他大概在泳池中失去短暂的意识那刻起，就已经“死”了一次。朱雀给了他新的生命，足以令他真正摆脱那些事，不再被不必要的束缚了。  
鲁鲁修躺在贝壳做的床上，被他的丈夫小心而珍惜地搂在怀里。温凉的宽大鱼尾缠住鲁鲁修的双腿，亲昵地紧贴他赤裸的身体。朱雀满足地熟睡着，他几乎没有呼吸，那小幅度不断颤动的鳍耳，正替人鱼形态的他汲取需要的氧气。  
鲁鲁修醒来不久，在他因为两人的缠绵先睡下去后不久，他就在混乱的旧梦中醒来。  
在他的婚床上，在他丈夫的怀里。  
尽管褪去所有情潮，后身依然些许不适，鲁鲁修也没有离开这份熟悉的舒适，去洗掉周身黏腻的打算。他伸出手轻轻刮了刮朱雀的鼻子，唇角牵动温暖而捉弄的弧度。  
鲁鲁修轻凑上前吻了吻朱雀——他的丈夫。他闭上眼睛，享受腰部再度被搂紧的充实，心满意足地陷入更深的梦境。

End


	8. 人鱼恋爱白皮书 II

II

人鱼的歌声，美丽而诱惑。  
人鱼的长寿，百年红尘不过朝夕。  
人鱼的智慧，研究学者猜测属于人类之上的存在。

除了人鱼的存在本身，世间幻想过的无数美好，永远能给这么梦幻的生物平添传奇色彩。

那么，人鱼的繁殖呢？

鲁鲁修压上他的笔电，思绪跟随突发奇想的部分慢慢意识到一个话题——人鱼之间的繁殖行为——他用一个词汇代替一个单字，提高些许专业度。  
但是，这仍然令鲁鲁修因某部分不可描述的回忆，无法自持的羞红脸颊。  
人鱼和人类的交配方式，总是与人鱼之间的行为有所差别。  
鲁鲁修不知道应不应该问朱雀，尽管他们关系亲密，又有合法身份，常常享受夫妻之间的闺房之乐，但是要让鲁鲁修直接问出这些话，他向来薄如纸张的脸颊，自然控制不住发烫，想要避开话题。  
直到这次鲁鲁修对人鱼的合法研究（申请并通过日本海人鱼国会许可的研究行为）进行到这个阶段。他当然直到资料记载的人鱼繁殖行为，他们尾部纠缠，彼此紧贴，身体最私密的部分紧紧相连。雄性人鱼会呈波浪频率不断起伏，让生殖器深入雌性人鱼的孔腔中接连不断地震荡，直到他们授精成功。  
鱼类属于卵生，但人鱼确实地地道道的哺乳动物。他们在授精结束后，会有2-4周观察期，如果雌性人鱼成功怀孕，就会出现与人类女性相似的孕期征兆，进入备受关怀的怀孕期。  
人鱼在繁殖共识以外，极少有欲求。鲁鲁修看到这条记载，忍不住翻过白眼。日日都在寻求气味标记的朱雀的行为，根本就在佐证这个观点十分的无稽之谈。然而，当他知道人鱼将气味沾染行为和繁殖行为分开来，不由大呼离谱，不论是否以产子为目的，性行为本身并不能被模糊。  
对此，朱雀的老师，那位戴着深度老花镜的人与教授并不这么认为。  
以标记所属权出发的正当行为，以生育为目的的繁殖行为，二者都不是人类所记载的追求快乐的风月之心促成单纯的放纵。  
换言之，就算鲁鲁修几乎每天都在被朱雀以安全感巩固为里有这样又那样，老教授眼里，他们人鱼可纯洁可神圣了，才没有欲望驱使呢。  
鲁鲁修思考几秒，决定还是他们高兴就好。  
说到他和朱雀之间的性爱，朱雀从开始就在做妥协。  
“我看过资料和影像，没问题的！”  
初夜时朱雀信誓旦旦这样说，鲁鲁修目瞪口呆地想遍他能接受这类消息的渠道，不由怀疑地看向朱雀……立刻遭到抗议！  
“真过分！鲁鲁修竟然怀疑我跟别人有染。”  
嗯……在交往前和他人有过关系不能叫有染。鲁鲁修试图纠正朱雀这个词汇错误，他的人鱼丈夫已经迫不及待亲过来。  
一个缠绵悱恻，不知云里雾里身在何方的亲吻过后，鲁鲁修勉勉强强能听清他丈夫预约欢快地说：“先是亲吻，书上说要慢慢来哦。”  
鲁鲁修突然脸红。他吞回所有他在婚前恶补的知识，决定交给朱雀就好。  
那个可爱的淘气人鱼并没有让他失望，只是——  
“鲁鲁修，这样的力道可以吗？”书上写着要先好好扩张，朱雀小心地探进两根指头。  
“没、没问题。”脸部烫得可以当蒸板，鲁鲁修咬牙回答。朱雀抽出两根指头。  
“我要进去咯。”  
“嗯……咦？”  
鲁鲁修下意识转过头去，后部却更快体会到硬热的尖端突然冲入的刺激，那样长驱直入毫无保留的深挺，仿佛到达腹腔内最深之处，生生逼出他眼角的泪花，微微开启的嘴唇竟然落下一丝津液。  
这也……太爽了。  
脑子糊成浆糊，鲁鲁修根本来不及想朱雀放入身体里的是什么……说谎，除了人鱼的生殖器，还会是什么。  
在意的就是这点啊……鲁鲁修迷迷糊糊地想，朱雀有勃起吗？他腹部的鳞片遮盖严密，明明也没有表现出急躁，什么时候的事？  
“鲁鲁修，可以吗？我要动了喔。”朱雀贴心地等待刺激过度的鲁鲁修适应，直到身体明显柔缓下来，终于开始享用了。  
霎时间，从内部传来的震动让鲁鲁修疯狂地想要尖叫……他真的叫出声来，以他而言能算高分贝的噪音，尖锐地抖出阵阵越过极限的音韵，像极了雌性人鱼。  
那从灵魂深处被侵蚀吞噬的震动感，每个敏感点同时被无情碾压到的无以伦比的快感，几乎要烧断鲁鲁修的大脑。电流从脊背一阵阵传向中枢，迸发簇簇激光般的耀白……回过神来，鲁鲁修已经羞耻地吐出攀顶的液体。  
这只不过是朱雀的开始。  
他强有力的鱼腹鳞片微硬，严丝密缝地贴着鲁鲁修的臀峰，凹谷部位没有遗漏。人鱼的行为没有抽出或者插入的机械式打桩，但比那更加不能忍受的是频率深度和无规则。  
鲁鲁修在二十分钟后彻底缴械投降，他受不了一丝一毫的刺激，可朱雀甚至还没有射。  
他绝望地将脸埋入枕头，至少要吞掉无法抑制的呼喊。  
——那是个万分享受的夜晚。  
鲁鲁修累的隔天根本无法起来。  
并被告知，浑身上下都是朱雀的味道。  
他回想朱雀满满关爱的温暖笑容，和朱雀之间蚀骨销魂的做爱滋味，身体再度空虚地躁动。  
他们理所当然消磨了很长一段日子。  
直到鲁鲁修发现人鱼的精液有滋补和催情的作用，朱雀竟然没有告诉他，任凭自己渐渐增长时间的维持清醒以及越来越不满足的主动索要，狡猾的人鱼乐在其中。  
鲁鲁修怨气冲天地禁止朱雀遗留在里面。  
“为什么……明明鲁鲁修也很舒服。”朱雀委屈极了，他的确有让鲁鲁修好好享受到。  
“这也太超过了吧，我又不是真的体力变好。”鲁鲁修十分生气，只在某段时长内变好的体力只不过更方便体力优渥兼有种族优势的朱雀更享受自己的身体而已，除了荒涎美色还有什么用吗。  
“你的毕业论文受影响，就要收敛。”鲁鲁修下了禁令。  
也许连他自己也说不清，那令他错觉浑身都被融化，灵魂深处被狠狠激荡的完美沾染气味行为，被他以朱雀学业为重禁止时，本人究竟有几分失落。  
那是唱过一次就终生不忘的享乐。

思绪在这里中断，鲁鲁修收回遐想，似乎又浪费一个下午。  
他最后也没能找到疑问的答案，但他似乎感到些许不同。无法比较与朱雀做和与别人做有什么不同，因为朱雀就是鲁鲁修的初体验，未来也不会有其他可能性。  
但是鲁鲁修认为，朱雀给他的体验绝对就是最完美的了。  
没来由地，他这样笃定。

END


End file.
